Safecracker
:You may be looking for the equipment item known as a Safe Cracker. "Safecracker" is a level in the award-winning video game The Operative: No One Lives Forever. It is the 8th mission of the game and features the game's first "boss fight" as well as the return of Dmitrij Volkov. Consisting of six scenes, it is the longest mission of the game and is followed by the briefing/training level An Ounce of Hope, a Pound of Despair. Briefing While it's clear that Dumas Industrial Enterprises is somehow involved with H.A.R.M., it's not entirely certain who the mastermind is. You must infiltrate the company's corporal headquarters building, locate the safe in the president's office and photograph any relevant documents you find. Agent Goodman will provide a distraction that should draw attention away from you, but you should still expect resistance. Plot Summary Scene 1 :9:00pm, September 20 :Construction Site of Dumas Towers Goodman tells Cate Archer to give him a signal when she's in position. He'll then stir things up down below. Before leaving, she tells him to be careful, but he reassures her that he'll be fine. Archer's first objective is to turn on the generator so she can ride the main lift to the upper level of the tower. Scene 2 On the upper level, Archer is ambushed by Inge Wagner who, with a convenient combination of electricity and water, gives the performance of a lifetime; that is to say, the last performance of her life to be precise... Archer then continues her journey to the top of building. Scene 3 Archer is now on the very top of the construction site. She then proceeds to use the Crane to gain access to the administrative building. Scene 4 Having reached the upper level of the administrative building, Archer signals Goodman with a large explosion. After doing so, she uses the window washing rig to enter the offices beneath her. Scene 5 Muttering to herself: "Alright Goodman, where's that diversion?", Archer sneaks through the offices collecting as much intelligence as possible. After recovering at least eight intelligence items, she uses the Code Breaker to hack into the elevator systems. She then rides to the executive level to crack the Baron's safe. Scene 6 There is still no sign of a diversion, so Archer has to rely on stealth and skill to reach the Baron's office. She cracks the safe, avoids the infrared laser beams and photographs the documents within. An immediate cutscene ensues: On her way out, Archer comes across Goodman who is being held at gun point by Dmitrij Volkov. In an attempt to push Volkov away to give opportunity for Cate, Goodman gets shot. With his last breath he tells Archer to go. She flees leaving Goodman to die just to regret it later. After sending more guards to pursue her, Volkov stands behind Goodman's lied down body and ends the scene with the words: "I hope you are pleased". Memorable quotes "Do we get paid today?" "Day after tomorrow." "Are you sure?" "That's what the boss said." "You'd think they could at least come up with a consistent disbursement schedule. These arbitrary paydays are really getting old." "No kidding. My car almost got repossessed last month." "That's horrible! I guess it's better than my last job. Not only did we not get paid regularly, we didn't even know how much we were gonna get. It was sort of a profit sharing arrangement, so if we had a slow month, we might get half of what we got the month before." "I need more stability than that." "If I had legitimate job skills, I'd get out of this racket in a second." "Who were you working for, anyway?" "Fist of Injustice." "Oh, I heard about them." "Nothing good, I wager." "Lucky you got out of there before that deal in Taiwan." "Tell me about it. They lost about thirty guys. All because some punk got a conscience and ratted to the cops." "Rotten bastard." "He's shark food now." "Serves him right." :H.A.R.M. Thugs "I think something's going on down there." "Well, radio and find out." "What the hell are we doing up here, anyway? If theres really supposed to be trouble tonight, we should be down there where the action is. What halfwit came up with this plan?" "Regulation 471.2." "Huh? What's regulation 471.2?" "Don't question orders." "Got that one memorized, eh? Been studying?" "Never mind that. Radio downstairs and find out what's going on." "Serves him right." (sarcastically) "Sure thing, tough guy. Regulation 471.2." "Do you want me to report you? Is that it?" "I'm going." :H.A.R.M. Thugs "Damn, I'm missing Man from U.N.C.L.E." "That's a great show." "Did you catch the final episode of The Fugitive last month?" "I sure did! That's the way to wrap up a series." "You like The Saint?" "Yeah, it's pretty good. Avengers is good, too. I think my favorite is Get Smart, though." "I love Get Smart. What about Mission: Impossible?" "Good show, great theme song! I'm looking forward to The Prisoner. I guess that's starting next Friday." "I haven't heard too much about that one." "It sounds kind of strange. More of a science fiction thing, but I'm willing to give it a shot." "You like Our Man Flint?" "That was a funny movie. I wish In Like Flint was a little better, though." "Well, it's still better than The Silencers. Matt Helm doesn't do much for me." "Yeah, there's a new one coming out around Christmas. The Ambushers." "I'll probably see it, but I'm not expecting much." "Heck, I better get to my post before Lowell comes back. Fun talking to you." "Yeah, take care." :H.A.R.M. Thugs References AK-47 • Amedeo Modigliani • American Railways • Ammo box • Arliss Baxter • Avengers • Baron Dumas • Baroness Dumas • Badger • Becky • Belt Buckle • Body Armor • Bristol • Building Services (Dumas Industrial Enterprises) • Capybara • Car • Cat • Cate Archer • Chancey • Charcoal • Cheetah • Chocolate • Christmas • Cigarette • Code Breaker • Cologne • Crabs • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dmitrij Volkov • Dog • Dr. Lee • Dumas Construction • Dumas Industrial Enterprises • Dumas Munitions • Dumas Towers • Elephant • Emilio Pucci • Fingernail Clippers • Fist of Injustice • Fizzy Soda • Forklift • Fox • Fran • Fred • Fritzie • Fruit Bat • Geitz • Get Smart • Gonorrhea • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • Hanna • H.A.R.M. • Harrods • Hat • Heinrich • Horse • Hoyt Bob's Sheep Farm • Hubbard Tower • Hugh • Hybrid Electronics • In Like Flint • Infrared Beam • Inge Wagner • Jack Russell Terrier • Lion • Lipstick Explosive • Lock • Lowell • Lyle Boyd • Maintenance (H.A.R.M.) • Man from U.N.C.L.E. • Marmoset • Matt Helm • Memo Pad • Mischief Incorporated • Mission: Impossible • Monkey • Moon • Nora • Orange • Ostrich • Our Man Flint • Penquin • Panda • Parakeet • Patricia • Pen • Penny • Petri .38 Airweight Revolver • Phil • Philips • Pistachio • Pizza • Platypus • Police • Pound • Radio • Rhinocerous • Ride of the Valkyries • Rita • S-90 Accounting Cubicles • Safe • Savage Sal's Safari Store • Security Camera • Scissors • Shark • Sheep • Shepherd Arms 9mm • Simon • Skip Reed • Spencer • Sportsman EX Crossbow • Spy-Glasses • Stapler • Stephens • Sweater • Syphilis • Taiwan • Tangerine • Tape Recorder • Tasty Cola • Telephone • The Ambushers • The Fugitive • The Prisoner • The Saint • The Silencers • Thor • Tom Goodman • Troy • United States • Vicky • Wagner Operetta Museum • Watercolor • Windsor F-4000 Crane • Witt • Wombat • Worthington • Zebra Trivia * With a total of six scenes, this is the longest mission of the game * In Scene 1, behind the warehouse where the scene begins, a second Cate can be seen standing in a far away corner. A similar glitch can be seen in A Man of Influence Scene 3. * Even though the construction site is set in England, practically all warning signs and labels are written in German. * The battle with Inge Wagner is the first "Boss Battle" of the game. Due to the fact that she hasn't been mentioned since The Dive, this battle seems to come out of the blue. Even later on in the game, the battle and Inge's death are never mentioned afterwards. * In her final battle, Inge Wagner wears a bullet-proof Viking costume. This costume is a reference to Richard Wagner's opera "The Ring of the Nibelung". She also sings her signature piece "The Ride of the Valkyries", which causes the player health damage unless the radio is switched off. Her singing also prompts her men to hold their ears shut thus making them easier to dispatch * Inge Wagner is the only character in the game to carry a sword. Swords become usable weapons in the game's sequel * The banner hanging over the lift in Scene 2 reads "Der Erstaunliche Inge" This is grammatically incorrect as "Der" is the definitive article for masculine words. As Inge is a woman, it should read "Die Erstaunliche Inge" - ("The Amazing Inge") * Even though the lift in Scene 2 doesn't appear to go anywhere from below, it nevertheless brings the player up to the top of the skyscraper. * In scene 4, two guards talk about the "old man's new secretary". It is possible that they are referring to Baron Dumas. * While eight Intelligence items are required to complete the objective in Scene 5, there are nine items altogether. It is also the only time in which the collection of intelligence items is a compulsory objective, as opposed to an optional one. * In Scene 5, two guards can be overheard conversing about popular TV shows from the 1960s. They mention successful spy shows such as The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Get Smart, The Saint, The Avengers, Mission Impossible and the films Our Man Flint and In Like Flint. The game's own genre as well as many of its elements are inspired by these shows/movies. * The Baron's safe in Scene 6 consists of four chambers protected by infrared lights. The player must use the spy glasses to avoid them. The fourth chamber can be skipped altogether by opening the small grate just in front of it and by crawling underneath it to the room that contains the final ledger. Category: Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions